A Day In The Life Of Sherlock
by Go Away With The Sun
Summary: When Mycroft Holmes decides that his younger brother Sherlock needs a baby sitter he turns to his friend Gregory Lestrade. Little did he know that his brother would turn Gregory into his something more. (Young Adult Sherlock)


Chapter one. Rain.

Plunk, drip, plunk.

The rain fell around a young Sherlock Holmes no more than 20 as he sat by a card bored box in an ally way somewhere off of central London. He knew his brother Mycroft Holmes and the British government, as Sherlock so fondly calls him, should be here soon.

But soon was not enough for the young Holmes man had taken far too much cocaine. The needles around were proof of that. And yet, he didn't care. His mind was off an he was mumbling words in French to himself, something he usually does when he is drunk or high, though he had given up drinking as it was bad for his transport.

Sherlock couldn't be no more then 21, but he looked younger, like he should still be 15. Those genes of his. But he knew the moment his brother stepped foot near him. And the French started to come.

"ne me touchez pas vous git graisse. Votre seule entendre parce que la mère et si vous n'êtes pas, alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Je ne vous ou votre argent veux pas" when heard that Mycroft just sighs and picks out Sherlock anyways. It was what he needed to do, he feared his baby brother would die. If not taken care of now and the closest hospital was not Bart's though he did like Bart's he also didn't at the same time. Their staff was nice but they treat Sherlock like a child.

Sherlock who was more upset now then he was before because his 'fat git' of a brother had actually picked him up, where he was taking him was unknown, he figured rehab. He didn't want to go to rehab... He hated it. They made him do annoying thing. So stupid and small, tedious really.

He absolutely hated it, but when he felt a soft bed under his body and someone putting an IV into his skin, he felt oddly safe. He heard his brother on the phone with someone "I don't care if it is not your division I want you down here now! You will do my brother some good Gregory Lestrade." It was not often that Mycroft care for his brother but when he did; his brother was priority and if he thought this Gregory fellow would do Sherlock any good. Well, he hoped his brother was right.

"Offer him a job, tell him something! I can't watch him all the time and I know you Gregory, just come over at once."

There was another pause before he shuts his phone. Sherlock could hear it more than see it as his eyes were swollen shut; he knew he had not a lot of time before his brother came to his rescue like always. But he just wished his brother would but out sometimes...

Plunk, plunk, plunk.

The rain fell. And Sherlock didn't know who this Gregory person was. But he certainly wanted to find out.

Gregory, who happened to be around thirty seven at the time, hated the thought. He chewed at his cheeks, his hand gripping at the steering wheel. "Dammit... Babysitting wasn't what I signed up for..." He mumbled, sighing a rather heavy sigh.

He looked at the directions that the elder brother had given him, and turned the corner. That was a thing Greg hated about hospitals- the parking lot.

Once a lot was found, he pulled the door open with a frustrated grunt, his head thwacking against the door. "Shit!" He cursed, before fumbling to grab his mobile.

"I'm here." He told the brother, a disgruntled look on his face as he shut the car door.

Mycroft Holmes who, had figured out that Greg was there already even before the man had called him simply just said "he is in room 306 the west wing. You will be glad you did this." Mycroft then turns to look back at his brother, now in a sleep he knew he needed. But even then. French escapes his lips as he talks about his old love. Smith and how he had hurt him. It honestly pains Mycroft to see his brother like this... So in pain. And his face all turned up, in a pain line. MyC has resolved in putting Sherlock and Greg together knowing they would be good together.

Despite what people think, Mycroft is not an iceman, not when it comes to Sherlock. His baby brother, no he only wants what is best for him. Always what is best for his brother. And Greg met every requirement. Plus he found him attractive. Sherlock had once seen a picture of the now DI and simply said 'I would shag him' in his Sherlock way. No one understood him. And he was sure Greg would.

The newly appointed DI frowned as he told the woman at the front desk the current situation, she gave him a sign in sheet, and he scribbled everything down.

He pulled back, walking towards the wing. He hated hospitals. They smelt of sickness, and death.

Reaching the room that contained both Holmes's; he knocked once, and then shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's Gregory." He replied, chewing nervously at his cheeks.

"Come in Gregory." Came the sweet baritone of Sherlock. He was awake now, Sherlock had a slight smirk on his face obviously he had been annoying Mycroft before Gregory made his presents know. But once Sherlock laid eyes on Greg. He felt like he couldn't breathe. And it was Mycroft's turn to smirk as Sherlock was rendered speechless.

He looked back at Mycroft, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. "Is your brother alright?" He had recently been divorced, though he still wore his engagement ring with pride. He looked back at the boy, nodding slightly. "I'm certain your brothers already told you about me, but... Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade and I'm your new babysitter." He teased, holding his hand out.

"You can be more then my baby sitter." Sherlock purrs as he looks up at Gregory. Mycroft coughs into his sleeve and glares at Sherlock. "Now is not the place to be flirting with an older man Sherlock. Your 21 don't even think about sleeping with him." Mycroft says sharply. This led to a Sherlock pouting "I wasn't flirting. Just saying. And I can do whatever I want with whoever I want and if that means shagging for drugs so be it. At lead I get a good shag while doing the drugs. Makes sure I don't think."

He rolled his eyes back, eyes closing as he fought back a sigh. "Really? This is what your putting me with for hours on end?" He asked, lips drawn back in a bit of a disgusted fashion. He was an officer, and recently divorced. It would take a long while to recover.

"I'm sorry Gregory, I talked to him. He's just not use, to not using his body to getting the things he wants. He really is sweet once you get use to him." Mycroft says softly his lips pushed into a frown. As Sherlock rolls himself up in the sheet. "I don't need anyone."

"Well, according to your brother, you do. So, there here we are..." He frowned, hands hitting his waist. He knew it was rude to act in this fashion in front of his superior, but at this point, he couldn't help it.

"I don't need anyone." Sherlock growls a bit. "Not like I could get drugs even if I wanted to. Mycroft paid them all off so they won't give me any." Sherlock grumbles clearly upset about this.

"Drugs aren't good for you, kiddo." He replied in a simple fashion, a bit of a softer frown on his face. "Sure, they stimulate you for a while, but take too much and you're outta here."

"Maybe I wanted that ever thought of that one? Ever since him I haven't been the same. And I have these damn marks to remind me of him and it makes me sick." Sherlock grumbles and Mycroft takes a slight gasp. "Sherlock Robert Holmes! Don't you dare speak like that. Yes what he did is unacceptable. I also took care of that." Mycroft said as he doesn't look to pleased with his younger brother.

"And I am no kiddo. I bet I could make you fall for me in 3 months time." Sherlock mutters as he looks out the window again. Rain kept on falling.

He pondered the thought for a moment, rubbing at his neck. He suddenly winced, shutting his eyes for a moment as he listened to the two brothers. Well, lovely. He had to babysit a suicidal kid... Wonderful. If you could even call it babysitting- might turn out to be more like therapy.

"Ay, don't. I wouldn't try that, if I were you."

"He is determined to get what he wants. I know you Gregory. And you won't make it easy. But you're already having a reaction to him." Mycroft says simply as Sherlock doesn't look at any of them. "Smith hurt me the bastard. He took my heart, Mycroft. My body marked me." Sherlock growls as he hides under the sheets.

"Excuse me? Mycroft, I'm not gay." He muttered, rolling his eyes with a frown, flopping on one of the open seats, a look of frustration on his face. "Sure, my wife and I went through some troubles... But why would I go gay over it?"

"Gregory, you might not know this, but you are showing sighs. Certain ones. For my brother." Mycroft says simply. "You might not even be aware of it. Maybe that's why she left. The real reason behind your divorce." Mycroft always had his suspicions. But he could never know until now.

Sherlock on the other hand had seemed to simply just fall asleep.

"Of course not! I'm not gay... She left for... Various reasons." He replied, fingers entwining in a bit of a nervous fashion. "I would know if I was gay, honestly..." He mumbled under his breath, looking down. The bad thing was, was that he was getting slightly turned on by the thought. He just hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Sherlock's Intern doctor John does not know he is gay. He insisted he was straight." Mycroft says simply. "I'm not saying your gay; I'm saying you just have an interesting reaction to my brother who would not be a bad partner if you gave him a chance. He really is a kind and sweet boy. Once you get past the drugs and selling his body thing."

"I'm not match making you, that is for you to decide, I didn't lie either. I need someone to watch him. Make sure he doesn't get drugs somehow and to get him into rehab. Who knows what will happen. Just keep a level head alright? Anything is possible when it comes to my dear darling brother." Mycroft says simply as he watches his brother suck on his bottom lip while he sleeps.

He continued to frown, eyes flickering from his bosses brother, too the elder. "And how do I know he isn't going to try anything on me? He seems like the type that would go for me as soon as my eyes shut." He muttered, snorting slightly.

"He wouldn't. I already told him the things that would happen if he did. He much would rather have his life." Mycroft says in a cold voice. Something only his brother could understand. "He is a smart one. But, he only got into drugs because of a guy. The man really messed with him. And he has not been the same ever since."

"Well, I suppose...I still don't feel totally comfortable about this, though." He replied, coughing slightly. He felt awkward, and did not know what to do in this situation. "Funny, doesn't exactly seem like the smart one... Look at all the shit he's been doing to himself."

"He does it to escape. Everyone needs an escape and his brain makes that impossible the only two ways, from what he has told me are drugs and sex. And he doesn't seem too keen on sex." Mycroft lets out a soft sigh and looks at his brother who had now moved onto his stomach.

"Understandable, from what you've explained..." He muttered, looking down at the other with a bit of a frown. "I understand the rough years and all, but honestly..." He muttered, sighing as he looked down at his lap once more.

"He is a special case an if you tell him I said any of this I will hurt you. Just like if you hurt him. I hurt you. I care for him. He is my kid brother after all." Mycroft smiles as Sherlock sleeps before he curls up. Another nightmare no doubt. The thrashing came next.

"Why would I hurt the boy? I've dealt with children before, Mycroft. Plenty of times. Just not... Like this, per say." He mumbled, rubbing at his chin in slight frustration. True, Mycroft was his boss. But at this point, he was ready to defy the elder. He was not wanting, nor willing to deal with this stubborn teenager.

Mycroft had walked over to Sherlock and runs his hands lightly over the others back to sooth him. "It's alright sher. Just a bad dream. Nothing is going to happen." Mycroft's voice was calm as he spoke before turning to Greg once more. "Sherlock is not a teenager he hasn't been a teenager for a while now. And yes he has moments. Just give it at chance."

He grimaced slightly, before nodding. "Fine... Only if I get my daily coffee to keep me going..." He muttered, looking down at his crotch for a quick moment, then quickly trailing his eyes to his knees, hoping his boss didn't catch that.

But Mycroft caught everything unlike his brother he simply just didn't say, as the other thought he was still calming down Sherlock who seemed to still be having nightmares. "It's alright Sher, its okay. You're safe. He won't get you here." His voice was so different when speaking to Sherlock in a nightmare then he normally spoke to him. Of course he cares for his brother deeply. And this showed it.

"Up until about a year ago, Smith sold my brother, his body, to get drugs. And after Sherlock escaped he continued, the need for drugs to much. And I had cut him off from our family's money, our mum and father worked hard as had I. I wasn't about to watch it all go downhill with my brothers silly actions. And so I waited. And bid my time until I knew it was right, poor boy. He still feels the need to be loyal to that bastard. When all he ever did to him was hurt him. And cut him down. I do hope he learns from this." Mycroft's voice was almost a whisper as he lightly touches one of the many scars Sherlock had all over his body, a soothing touch which made his brother shiver in reply. And wake from his fear filled dream.

"Mycroft." He squeaks out. Rushing to cover him, suddenly feeling like a small child. "Who's he?" He asks pointing to Gregory. Blinking a bit before shaking his head. "Oh, detective inspector Gregory Lestrade. I see you are still here, good thing. I didn't scare you off nor did my brother." Sherlock smiles a rare smile. Feeling his stomach flip from excitement as his heart sped. Which the heart monitor caught.

He listened carefully, a bit of a softer look on his face. He nodded between words, suddenly wondering if he had been a tad bit too harsh. His boss's words surprised him slightly, though.

"You gave me an order. And even though I may not want to follow it, well... I think I might give this one a go." He muttered, scratching at the back of his neck with a sigh.

He heard the heart monitor and coughed, crossing his arms. "Is there anything the boy will eat, or is he too far gone?"

"Bananas." Sherlock says. He was craving bananas. "I only want a banana." And with that Mycroft left the room, Sherlock looks at his hands before rolling on his side to look at Gregory again. "So, what makes me so different? You could have left any time and MyC would have found someone else. So I must be different. I mean I knew I was different but not like this. No one has ever really, been nice to me." Sherlock mutters.

He looked at the boy in slight surprise, sighing a little. "He gave me an order. I'm supposed to follow them, or I can kiss my Detective Inspector title away." He muttered, lying. Truthfully, he had grown somewhat attached to the other in the short time he had been in that hospital room.

"Mycroft would never do that." Sherlock says softly. "Only if you hurt me. If you don't hurt me there won't be the risk of you losing your job. So, why? Why stay when you clearly had wanted to run from the room the first chance you saw me. Because truly I am a freak. Some crazy sociopath everyone says I'm just a freak because I notice things no one else does. And I say them. It's followed me since I was little. So why, why stay?" Sherlock was curious now.

He frowned, thinking carefully before giving up. "I shouldn't have to explain myself... I was given an order and I'm going to follow." He replied in a simple fashion, giving the other a strong, commanding look.

Sherlock rolls his eyes but doesn't pressure the other, if it had been another place or another person he would have. But he didn't want to make this one run away. "I'm sorry for pushing you." Sherlock whispers and rolls over giving the other man his back. Closing his eyes but doesn't fall back asleep, his stomach growls but he knew his brother would not be back get. "What was she like? Your wife that is. I bet she was pretty, though I wouldn't know. Women are not my thing." Sherlock says softly. "I'm a man type of guy."

"Stunning." He replied, breathing out a bit. He shut his eyes, taking in the memory a bit. "She had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes you wouldn't have believed..." He purred a little, before frowning again. "I'd rather not go too deep into detail as to what led to divorce, though..."

"It's because you're gay, she knew it. You just have not accepted the fact yet." Sherlock whispers. "I'm sorry, too much. A bit no good yes?" Sherlock asks as he looks back at Greg. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he looks close at him. Trying to figure the man out.

"A bit too much, yeah." He mumbled, looking back at the boy. "Listen, you should probably get some rest... I'll go out and get those banana's you wanted. Alright?" He mumbled, reaching a hand out. The hand was meant to be shook, but at this point, he wasn't sure what would happen.

"Don't bother; Myc said he was going to get them. Probably thought something was going to happen knowing him. But, I get it. You don't want to admit you're gay, or bisexual. And I won't be pushing that on anyone. I know what that is like, and you're recently divorced. I wouldn't want someone who's a druggie and used to selling his body either. I wouldn't want someone completely broken or lost. I wouldn't want me." Sherlock mutters, the hope he had before was gone now. The hand he held but let go almost as soon as he had grabbed it. "Probably not good... Holding your hand, your feelings for her are still a lot." Sherlock looks at his hands as he closes his eyes for a moment.

He looked down at him, nodding a bit. "Yeah... Still wear the wedding ring." He mumbled quietly, giving the other a rough shake. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a quick moment. "You know, even if we had had kids, they wouldn't have been mine anyways..." He mumbled, rubbing at his chin.

"That would be because she cheated. Or did you just... Not get up?" Sherlock asks before hitting himself on the head. "Sorry, sorry... No good. No good at all. Course you did or else you wouldn't have married her." Sherlock throws the blanket over his head feeling insanely like a jerk.

"Well, no..." He muttered, looking back at him. "She did cheat on me." He replied, chewing at his cheeks a bit. "Once, or at least, I think it was just once... Not sure at this point. Only stuck with her cause she kept asking for chances."

"I wouldn't have stayed... But of course... I was in an abusive relationship which left me as a sociopath and a self-proclaimed asexual. I wouldn't know love if it wacked me in the face and im scared to fall again, just to be used and hurt. Like always." Sherlock let out a sigh; he was telling a man he barely knew his life. Like he trusted him, hoping he could fix his broken heart. Maybe that's what is. Maybe he just hoped the other could fix him.

He nodded slightly, listening carefully. "I'm sure you're a nice kid... You really shouldn't be calling yourself a sociopath. It's going to catch on. People are going to call you that if you keep calling yourself that." He mumbled in a matter-of-fact fashion, before letting out a bit of a sigh.

"Ask anyone. Its true though been called that for years now. That and freak. They are right, im exactly that. Got no business being here. Shouldn't feel sorry for myself. It might rub off. Wouldn't want the straight man to start having feelings for me. Heaven forbid. Might make him into a homosexual." Sherlock spoke sarcastically. "Beside, you don't like me. I'm hardly a kid, could show you a really good time. But that probably just makes you sick just thinking about it."

He scoffed a bit, looking down. "I'm not going to lie... You're handsome. But I just got out of a rough spot- even if I were into men, I wouldn't just shag you right off the bat." He coughed, looking down and wriggling ever so slightly. Dammit.

"I don't want good shag. Well, maybe I do. But no one would want someone broken as i am. Mostly, I'm just hoping someone will come along to save me." Sherlock whispers. "You don't like men, so I wouldn't turn you on anyways." Sherlock sighs and closes his eyes as the thoughts of years past flood him once more. And suddenly he felt very sick. Why was he even hitting on this man?

He shook his head for a quick minute, an amused expression on his face. "Come now. You're far too hard on yourself." He muttered, reaching his hand out, and resting it on the boys hand with a small grin. 'Bloody hell, I think I might be gay...' He thought, the soft expression quickly melting into a confused expression as his hand began to massage the others in a tender fashion.

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat at the contact. But he didn't pull away. "If I'm not hard on myself I will just be weak. My body is my transport." Sherlock said simply. "I have to purge myself from all impurities I see, and that means to be hard on myself."

"It's a bad way to set you up." He replied, looking down. "Just sets yourself up in a depressing way, causing you to go downhill... It isn't fun, trust me." He mumbled; thumb moving in a calming fashion.

"I am not normal, I hardly feel. I have not felt in years. I don't even feel alive anymore Mr. Lestrade." Sherlock whispers. "Not since i was a boy, and MyC and I played pirate. Because it made me feel, like just for a few hours, that everything would be right in the world." Sherlock smiles softly remembering the found moments with his older brother. Though they were very rare and he would never dare tell Mycroft that. He cherished them.

He sighed a little, nodding. "We'll get you out of this. Alright? I can promise you that.. An please, call me Gregory." He let a soft smile spread across his face, before he frowned again. "Well.. If you can pull yourself out of this, I'll make you a deal. Get out of that mindset, and I'll give you a small job at the Yard." He purred, eyes locking with the other.

"I doubt I will ever feel so alive. But, I will try, for a friend." Sherlock gave the other man's hand a squeeze. A soft squeeze, more of comfort then anything else. He was tired and wanted to be held. But he doubted that Gregory would be willing to that.

"You shouldn't say that." He muttered, eyes widening a bit. "There's a load of possibilities out there- don't cut yourself so short." He purred, scoot hong the chair closer to the bed with a bit of a grunt.

"I have said a lot of things in the past, that have put me where I am now. Alone and miserable. Seems right." Sherlock says softly. "Karma coming back to bite me in my arse. Im really not a man you would want to be with. If you were homosexual." Sherlock whispers let out a soft sigh and rests his other hand on the other mans leg. Rubbing in a soothing matter. "What do you say? we help each other?"

He blushed a bit at the gentle touch, looking down for a quick moment. He hated the fact that the others actions were turning him on.. He was trying to fight that feeling, but it was kind of hard to fight. Sighing a bit, he looked up at the other. "Look.. We could help each other out. I'm not opposed to it. Hell, I wouldn't be ashamed to date you. I just.. Think we should both kind of wait for a bit." He mumbled, scratching at his neck with his free hand.

"I understand, and, Im not asking you to date me. Just to help each other out. No shagging no contact if you dont want, but the withdrawls suck. And Im scared to face them alone." Sherlock says honestly. Hell, he was scared. Scared he was feeling to much already for the other man. More then he should be feeling. And he hated himself for that.

He looked slightly surprised, wiggling a bit. "Well, you don't have to face it alone. You've got Mycroft and myself.." He mumbled, placing a hand on the hand that was placed so neatly on his leg. "I may not be able to please you sexually, but.. Maybe. I'm still.. Confused." He coughed, looking down for an instant.

Sherlock blushes a bit and looks down. "Oh! um.. Im sorry." He pulls his hands free and curls up pulling his knees to under his chest. "I didnt, i didnt mean to" He whispers softly "And Mycroft is hardly here anymore for me as is. Hes in the government, his job is more important then his baby brother."

He looked dissapointed for a quick instant, before smiling. "It's more than alright." He mumbled, cupping his hands over his crotch, hoping that didn't look too noticable. "Well.. You'll have me, if nothing else. Even though I was dragged into this, I'll still be there." He replied, looking back at the other.

"But this I have made painful for you and you wont let me do anything about it." Sherlock whispers. "But, I get that, not wanting anyones help. Not wanting to move on from what someone had at one time."

He paused, biting his lip for a quick instant, before a hand shot up to the others cheek. "And who said I didn't want you?" He replied, voice soft and caring. "I know it seems crazy, but I want you. I can't help it." He mumbled, his thumb skimming across the others cheek in a soothing yet slightly seductive manner.

Sherlock all but purred at the touch, his eyes learly though. "I didnt mean for you to want me, I just wanted someone to love, someone to love me, to help me move from the drugs." Sherlock says honestly, it was scaring him. But thrilling at the same time.

He slid in closer, looking down for a quick moment before locking his eyes with the other. "Sunshine, that's what I'm here for.. I have a feeling that's part of why Mycroft sent me here. I don't think his intention was to play matchmaker, but it seems to have worked." He mumbled in a soft fashion, his thumb continuing to rub across the others cheek.

Sherlock closes his eyes and leans into the others soothing touch. "we, dont have to do anything. Not if you dont want to." Sherlock whispers. "And MyC, just wanted someone to look after me while he was off ruling the Government."

"Love, you'd be surprised by my game.. I once dated a prostitute.. This was before I became a cop, mind you.. But I think I can handle you." He teased, rolling his eyes with a small grin. "I always seem to date the wrong women. It surprises me.." He sighed, chewing at his cheeks in a frustrated manner. "From prostitutes to idiots.. Well, not that theirs any difference."

Sherlock raises an eyebrow slightly. "You dated a prostitute? well, thats about what I was before. A prostitute in a way. Selling my body for drugs."

"Only paid her once." He replied, frowning a bit. "But that's besides the point. She and a few other women are why I became an officer.." He refused to admit to the fact that he used to have a long line of tattoos around his arms.. He had gotten them removed around five years ago, before he had gotten married. "It isn't worth it, really. Selling your body."

"It got me to get a fix. I would do anything just to get a fix so I wouldnt have to deal with the oain of withdrawls. Now, now i have to because if i dont. My brother will pay off every single suplyer in the area. Make sure i cant get drugs, sex or not." Sherlock lets out a frustrated sigh when he started shaking, the withdrawls were starting and he was starting to burn up.

"Sunshine, listen to me. This job your brothers making me give you will help you with this." He replied, making his way onto the hospital bed with a huff, a comforting hush escaping his lips. "It'll probably be something... Simple. Like a janitor, or a rookie.. But It'll help you get through. It will distract you, I'm not exactly lying about that one."

Sherlock shook as he started to sweat. His stomach hurting from the pain of not being high and not having eaten anything in the past couple weeks. "I am so much better then Janitor." Sherlock scoffs as he lays his head lightly on Greg's chest, his body shaking and he felt sick.. Lack of drugs, he knew this would only get worse.

"Fine then, we'll start you out as a Rookie.. Won't exactly be easy, though. You'll have to work with Anderson and Donovan.. Not exactly the nicest of people." He murmured, a hand hesitantly running through the others hair. "But you're a tough one, I'm sure you can deal with them."

"Im simply a freak nothing new." Sherlock whispers as his whole body shakes again, the pain becoming too much but not allowed even the simplest of pain killers. All narcotics were off limits for ever for Sherlock. To much of a druggie to take them. "Just one hit.. please?" He begs as the tears fill his eyes before he starts scratching and clawing at his arms, his legs, his whole body really. This was the worst part.. The itch for more.

He looked down at the other with a sigh, scratching at his hair for a quick moment, pondering. The other quite obviously needed one or the other, and he sure as hell wouldn't give him a cigarette.. "Fine. A quick go, that's it." He muttered, eyes widening as he stretched out a bit, puffing out a large sigh.

Sherlock looked up at him before rolling over so he was stradling Greg. "How quick?" He asks though his body still shook and his breathing became hitched every once in a while from all the pain he was feeling. He needed to know this was something Greg wanted. More then for his own needs. "And, tell me the truth. Is this something you want to do?"

"It'd better be fucking quick.." He replied, nipping his lips as the other straddled himself, eyes narrowing a bit. He paused for a quick moment, thinking carefully. "Of course I want this. I wouldn't have said that I wanted it, other wise." He nodded, hands reaching out to grab at the other.

"And, if you get uncomfortable you will tell me stop. Right?" Sherlock asks, though he was not a Dom he just wanted all the ducks in a row. Case he made the other uncomfortable with being with another man. Sherlock leans in lightly kissing the others neck, so use to giving pleasure and being used then having someone be gentle with him that he never expected it anymore.

"Of course, idiot." He grunted, locking eyes with the other. "This has to be quick, though.. I'd hate to think of what your brother would do to me if he caught me sleeping with his younger brother.." He whispered, hands running along the others back, eyes shutting. He wanted the other. Badly.

"He wont be back for at least 20 minutes due to the fact they had no banana's in the hospital. So, he had to go to the local store." Sherlock grins as he nips the others bottom lip before growling lightly.

"Well, then 20 minutes it is.." He purred, lips locking with the others, a hand reaching out to grab at the others hair. He let a soft moan escape his lips, bucking his hips upwards.

Sherlock let out a small whimper as he runs his hands down along Greg's chest and his other clawing up his leg and thigh.

He parted his lips for the other, honestly surprised at himself. This had happened rather quickly, and he was surprised that there was this much want and desperation in him that he would go so far as to sleep with his bosses little brother. But at this point, there was no regrets as he reached down and grabbed eagerly at the others waist.

Sherlock jutted his tongue into Greg's mouth his tongue ring a cool metal peace he knew the other man did not expect. He just hoped that the other wouldnt be too oposed to it as he kissed him with need. His body was still shaking just, not as much as it had been.

He pulled back with a smirk on his face. "A tongue ring?" He whispered, pushing hair out of the others face. "Sherlock, I'am surprised.. But I like it." He purred before grabbing his head, pulling him back down. He was hungry for this. He needed it.

Sherlock pulled away a bit to get Greg's shirt off before he kisses and nipped his collar bone and left love bites along his chest next to the claw marks.

He grunted a bit, shutting his eyes as he grabbed at the other, opening his mouth a bit. "Christ.." He mumbled, a hand running up to place a soft hand on the others cheek. He looked down, mouth still open.

Sherlock smirks and leans up to kiss Greg once more before he pulled away. "15 Minutes 45 seconds." Sherlock mutters as his hands work on the belt Greg wore.

He whined a little, watching the other as he returned the kiss, spreading out to allow the other access. "God.. Whatever you're going to do, do it. Please." He mumbled, staring down at him.

Sherlock smiles and frees the other mans erection with a grin. He leaned down his eyes never leaving Greg's as he pokes his tongue out twirling his tongue around the tip.

He scoffed a bit at the others tease, holding in a sharp sigh. He set himself up, eyes locking. "13 minutes, Sunshine. Don't mean to be a bitch, but if you're going to suck me off, do it." He murmured, biting at his lip.

Sherlock smirks before taking Greg in his mouth sucking deeply and rolling his tongue around the tip while he sucks. Wanting to please Greg like he was use to as he claws at Gregs legs.

He grunted, bucking his hips a bit. He wasn't going to admit that the tongue ring felt cold and strange against the skin, but at this point, there wasn't any use in complaining. He simply let a moan escape his lips, clawing desperately at the mans back.

Sherlock smirks, knowing that Greg would get use to the tongue ring over time as he hums a bit while rolling his tongue up and down Greg's length. Knowing he wanted to please the other man, he started to fondle with his ball sack.

He ran his hands up to the others hair, gripping firmly. "Oh god.." He purred, his free hand sliding down to his cheek. His body heaved a bit, and he began to pant. He was close. Thank god. The last thing he needed was for Sherlock's older brother to walk in on... That.

Sherlock smirks as he continues as he places his hands on Greg's hips so he couldnt buck up. Not knowing if the other would like this or not, he just wanted the other to be pleasured as well as he could. He was use to this.. The quick none sensual pace for him. Giving but never getting.

He laid his head back for a moment, eyes shutting. He looked back at the clock for a quick moment, before curing under his breath. "Bloody-.." He murmured, cringing a bit as his hips fidgeted, and the first convulse came, causing his body to rock.

Sherlock continues to suck, twirling his tongue around his lovers length, to clean him up. Before his brother got back he told himself. That way, even though he knew that Mycroft would know, he wouldnt say anything.

He convulsed again, his chest heaving a bit. He let a bit of a moan escape his lips, gripping at the uncomfortable sheets. A small amount of pre-cum escaped his tip, before another convulsion went through his body.

Sherlock rolls his tongue across the tip. Loving the way Greg moved under him.

He bent his neck back a bit, puffing out a sigh, then moaned a bit. He then convulsed again, and released. The sticky substance sprayed across his lovers tongue in a clean fashion, before he convulsed again.

Sherlock twirls his tongue before pulling clean off and licks his lips. He leans in to kiss greg softly before grabbing Gregs pants as and his shirt. "You have 3 minutes." Sherlock reminded.

"Christ, don't remind me.." He grunted, grabbing at his clothing with a frown. He quickly began to pull his clothing back on. He flopped back on the chair with a sigh, looking back at the other. "He'll notice, won't he?"

"Maybe, if he does he wont say anything about it." Sherlock mutters as he resituates himself before closing his eyes and relaxes. Forcing his erection away, hoping the other didnt notice.

He grunted, pulling his coat back on with a frown. "I would have gotten to you if I had had more time, but.." He paused, looking back over his shoulder.

"No, no its fine. Quite alright." Sherlock says softly before the door opens and Mycroft walks in. "Your banana's brother." He says handing them to Sherlock who takes them greatfully.

He sighed a little, looking back at the other then at Sherlock. "What is the deal with banana's, anyways?" He murmured, straightening his tie as he coughed a bit.

"Its the only thing he will eat while on drugs." Mycroft says before turning back to his brother. "Do not be assamed Gregory, what happened was completely normal of humans. My brother is no acception." Mycroft drowned off before sherlock scoffs and opens up a banana and eats three.

He straightened up a bit, looking back with a slight frown. "I really am not going to get used to that.." He mumbled, rubbing at his neck. "It really could t have been helped.. It just ah, sort of happened.. Can't say I regret it, though." He replied, looking back at the younger brother with a soft look.

"Im sure you wouldnt with that forsaken thing in his mouth." Mycroft says and sherlock sticks out his tongue before turning back to his banana. "And I am sure it could have. You are not a bunch of 14 year olds." Mycroft sigh's under his breath as sherlock looks between the two and coughs. "Dont hurt him Gregory, he is the only family I have now."

"You put me here to watch him, set him straight. That's what I'm going to do." He replied in a harsh, matter-of-fact tone. "I doubt hurting him will be on my plate. I couldn't hurt a damn fly." He grumbled, looking down. "Unless of course, it was messing with my meal."

"I mean it Gregory, you know very well what I mean." Mycroft says simply before he walks out of the room once more. Sherlock simply fiddled with his banana before throwing it away.

He looked back at the younger brother, sighing. "Well, getting barked at by the elder isn't exactly pleasant.." He murmured, reaching a soft hand out, gripping his lovers leg. "I'm not going to say I regret it, because I sure as hell don't."

"Think of it 10 times worse when I get out of here. I can see it now. "Sherlock what the Bloody hell where you thinking?" Or "Sherlock you need to stop letting others use your body" Or even better yet. "Sherlock when will you grow up? Caring is not am advantage, its a disadvantage." I get those all the time, I know what it is like." Sherlock whispers laying his hand on top of Gregs. "Im sure you dont. But he seems to think you do."

"I don't want to have to hear that again.. Think we can lie low on this? I hate being talked to like that.. Especially over something like this." He murmured, his thumb skimming across the others thigh. "I wanted this, and no one can tell me other wise." He grunted with a sigh, looking down for an instant.

"He will still know about it even if we lay low about this." Sherlock says softly and rolls onto his side scooting closer to Greg. "It is very unpleasent when he yells at you, specially when you are younger. And he tells you that dressing up is childish. When your only 7."

He puffed out a sigh before he sat himself up, flopping back onto the bed. "You know, I'm not going to be like that." He murmured, lips pressing against the others neck in a quick, seductive fashion. "I'll always have your back." He purred, his thumb skimming across the others cheek.

Sherlock chuckles at the ironicness of his statement. "Always have my back mhh?" Sherlock grins and leans into the others touch with a purr. "He was just, trying to make me more like him. Especially when i was younger." Sherlock says in a soft small voice.

"Well, you aren't going to be like him." He replied, sighing a bit as he pulled the others head closer, locking lips. His leg crossed over the others, wanting to be as close as he needed and wanted to be. They were both adults- they could do what they pleased.

Sherlock purrs into the kiss pulling Greg close, he needed the closeness, eve if they didnt do anything. Except cuddle and snog, for Greg's piece of mind. Though he knew that Mycroft would not be back for the rest of the day.

He let a soft purr escape his lips as he pulled back for a quick instant, his eyebrows perking a bit. "You know, we can put those bananas to good use." He teased, a hand tugging at the others clothing. He had never felt so alive. And what was worse was that Mycroft yelling at him had just turned him on.

Sherlock blushes a bit. "Why use a banana when I have the real thing right here?" He asks and to emphazise he rested his hand lightly on the others groin before tracing his fingertips up and down the cloth seperating him from Greg's erection.

"Hmm, fair enough." He murmured, pressing his lips against the others neck, letting a soft sigh escape his lips at the others touch. "Maybe this time I can get to you, eh?" He purred, looking up at the other with anticipation.

Sherlock bit the inside of his cheek, he still was not use to Greg wanting to plesure him as well. "Maybe.. Im.. just.. Not.. use to that." Sherlock tumbled over his words. He had most of the time been left to take care of himself after one of the others had taken him and then had thrown drugs at him. He couldnt remember a single time where he had been aloud to come, and at the hand of someone other then himself. It was very odd.

"I'm not like the others." He murmured, leaning himself up to plant a soft kiss on the others earlobe, a hand reaching down to grab at the others length. "Unlike others, I like giving.. Especially when I have time to. I feel closer to the person that way."

Sherlock let out a soft moan, and a simple blush. He had never felt close to anyone, beside Mycroft.. And they didnt do anything beside play pirate when he was younger. "It could be dangerous... Are you up to this?"

"Of course." He murmured, his hand sliding up to the others cheek, his thumb skimming across it. "I'd do anything. I'd take a bullet, if I have to." He whispered, leaning up to press his lips eagerly against the others.

Sherlock kisses back softly, sweetly. Honestly, he wanted to cuddle. He never had really been cuddled, let alone felt so safe before.

His eyes opened, and he frowned a bit. "Think I'll get kicked off if I stay in the bed?" He mumbled, grabbing at the others clothing. He needed to be close at this point, and he wouldn't let a damn nurse tell him he couldn't snuggle his lover.

"Mhh... I dont think they could do anything, Im not letting go." Sherlock whispers softly. Taking the damn gown off and reaches for the skin under Greg's shirt. Sighing when he touches the skin.

He let a soft sigh escape his lips, eyes shutting. His hands were cold, and bony- but he loved the others touch, either way. He nuzzled in closer, leaning his salt and pepper hair against the others cheek, his own hands running across the others arms.

Sherlock shivered lightly at the touch as he closes his eyes for a few seconds. He sighs softly and curls into the others touch. Loving the way it made him feel.

He slowly began to fiddle with his shirt buttons, nudging the tie off with ease. It surprised him that the other could get at him so easy. That might be a cause for concern at work, though.. The thought of being caught made him wince a bit. But he proceeded in removing his shirt, then began to fidget with his belt buckle.

"Your worried." Sherlock says softly looking at Gregory stopping his hands from working. "Tell me about it, why you are worried. You hand is shaking slightly, and your not nervous. So, your worried. Why?"

"It's just.." He paused for a quick moment as he looked down, snickering a little. "I've never been with someone who can have my clothes off as quick as you." He muttered, making a soft tsk tsk noise before leaning over to plant a soft kiss on the others lips, sucking his cheeks in. He was teasing- making a face to try to push the others buttons a bit.

But all it did was make Sherlock giggle quite a bit actually, the thought of the other man, being with him so completely, it made him giggle into the kiss and he didnt even know why. It should have drove him crazy, but it didnt. He was falling fast for the other man and that was dangerous.

He looked back at the other in slight surprise, pulling back. "Wasn't expecting that, but I'll accept it." He muttered, coughing a bit. "Back to business, eh?" He grumbled before kicking his trousers off.

"What would you say, if I said. I just wanted to cuddle?" Sherlock asks softly as he closes his eyes to hum just a bit. He was in trouble he was. And deep trouble at that. His feelings for Greg, after just about a day.. Have gone way beyond that of Smith.

He looked up at the other, his now bare body pressing against the others. "I think that'd be fine, really." He mumbled, his knee wrapping around the others waist. He then pulled the others uncomfortable sheet around them, nuzzling his nose against the others cheek.

Sherlock smiles and snuggles against Greg. He felt safe and secure. Like it was something he could get use to. "Your naked" Sherlock whispers as he giggles a bit at the thought. It was funny truly.

"Is there a problem with that?" He purred, nuzzling himself against the other. "I was already on my way to it, anyways." He murmured against the others cheek, mouth barley open. He sighed a bit, shutting his mouth in a kiss.

Sherlock blushes a bit. Oh the crazy thing this man did to him. So crazy, and completely not fair.. His heart weekened just at the thought of the other. "No, not bad. I like touching skin." Sherlock whispers, wanting to cuddle and be all romantic. He didnt have that pleasure before. And he knee he was safe now.

"Good. Those clothes aren't coming back on till one of the nurses come by." He mumbled, pulling the sheet over his shoulder, nuzzling in closer for warmth.

And that was how it all began... The Inspector and the druggie who changed the Inspectors mind of it all. Who would have thought that could happen. Like they say, anything could happen.


End file.
